the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Naktor (The Lost Ones)
History Naktor's egg was dropped by a fleeing enemy in the coliseum. Piasa, the dragon who found it, was unsure of what to do with it so she brought it back with her to the clan and attempted to find someone else to look after it. After the egg was passed from dragon to dragon, nobody really wanting to take the time to raise a hatchling that was not their own, Naktor finally hatched. Sadly, nobody stepped forwards to take care of the young mirror so Naktor grew up being passed from one dragons care to another, just as he had been as an egg. Although he settled in well and loved the other members of his clan dearly, Naktor always wished that he had a family of his own, whether they were related to him by blood or not. That is why, when he heard the news that a second fire egg had been discovered in the coliseum, he raced to meet the new hatchling. When he saw the egg had not yet hatched, took it upon himself to incubate the egg until the hatchling emerged. He then raised Pele as his younger sister, happy that he finally had family to look after and spend time with. Since then, he has dedicated himself to looking after any and all hatchlings who have been separated from their parents, or even those whose parents just needed a break for a day or two. Personality Due to his upbringing, Naktor can occasionally be a little withdrawn. He is slow to get attached to other dragons (the only exception being his sister Pele), but once he has bonded with someone he will be their friend for life. He is incredibly loyal, and will do anything and everything to make sure those he cares about are happy. This generosity extends to even those he is not especially close to, and if there is anything he can help anyone with he makes sure to do so. Naktor has a slightly childish side to him which can be seen when he is looking after hatchlings, often joining in their games and play fighting with them, always allowing them to win. He is rather lenient and rarely disciplines hatchlings even when they are misbehaving, however the one behaviour he does not tolerate is excessive roughness. Any hatchling that bites or scratches its siblings a little too hard will quickly learn the error of its ways. Appearance Naktor has not really decided what he wants to do with himself at present. He has considered many different options, including gene or even breed changes, but nothing has really stuck out to him yet. For the moment, he is happy with the single gene he has and is in no rush to change his appearance any further. Abilities Combat Unusually for a mirror dragon, Naktor is very compassionate and would never dream of hurting another living being unless he had no other choice. He does not fight in the coliseum and makes sure to be extremely gentle with hatchlings so he does not harm them by accident. Gathering Naktor is kept so busy with looking after mischeivous hatchlings that he never has any time to go gathering. Nobody minds the fact that he doesn't participate however, since most dragons in the clan have accepted his help at one point or another when they needed to leave their hatchling at home. Relationships Friends Abzu As soon as Naktor began displaying interest in Nym, Abzu's paternal instincts took over and he warned Naktor in no uncertain terms that if he ever hurt his daughter, he would pay dearly for it. However, the minute he saw how Naktor treated Pele, all his worries faded away and he apologised for ever doubting his kind heart. Naktor, on his part, was extremely relieved that he had gained Abzu's trust and promised to treat Nym like a princess. Nym, secretly eavesdropping from the bushes, was delighted. Joker Joker was one of the first parentless dragons Naktor took under his wing after Pele. She is eternally grateful that Naktor was kind enough to treat her like his own child, and decided to join him in looking after the hatchlings so the hard working dragon could have a little break now and then. Although he often tries to reassure her there's no need, she knows him well enough to tell when he's exhausted. Ace WIP! Loki WIP! Azotz WIP! Enemies Piasa Naktor first encountered Piasa when she attempted to recruit him to her mirror dragon army. The pair were getting along extremely well and it was looking like Piasa had found a new recruit, until she spotted Nym in the distance and started shouting abuse at her, not realising Naktor had romantic feelings towards her and was highly protective of his potential mate. Suffice it to say, this did not go down well. Mates Nym Kind, generous Naktor would do anything for those he cares about, making him exactly the kind of mate Nym was looking for. After seeing the way he treated Pele, she befriended him. The more time they spent together, the more Nym grew to like him and vice versa; Naktor, like everyone else, thought she was adorable. Naktor loves spoiling his loved ones, and Nym loves being spoiled. A match made in heaven? Family Pele There's no way of telling whether Naktor and Pele are truly blood relatives, since it's plausible that they may actually be. Both are fire dragons whose eggs had been stolen by the beastclans, who's to say they had not been taken from the same nest? Nonetheless, this does not matter to them; whether they are related or not, they view eachother as siblings and love eachother deeply. Naktor is the goody two shoes always trying to keep Pele in line and protect her, whilst Pele enjoys teasing her older brother and getting into trouble. Trivia * Naktor was the first unhatched egg to be found. Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Fire Dragon Category:Nanny